


It Looks Good on You

by HLBrennan



Series: SwanQueen drabbles and one-shots [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Collars, F/F, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLBrennan/pseuds/HLBrennan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has mixed feelings about Regina's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Looks Good on You

“I look stupid,” Emma whined, standing in front of Regina in the mirror, clothed in a white tank top and blue, laced panties. The “outfit” contrasted greatly with Regina’s black pantsuit and light green blouse.

Regina rolled her chestnut eyes at the blonde, sweeping away Emma’s thick, golden tresses. The loose curls were draped over a pale shoulder, complementing Emma’s skin tone beautifully. This gave an immaculate view of the brand new collar that Regina had just bought for the younger woman.

“On the contrary, you look absolutely delectable,” the older woman complimented, trailing her olive hands across Emma’s chest and up to her neck. “But, if you do not like it, I will take it back and we can forget this ever happened.”

She tugged at the buckle of the collar and began undoing it rather slowly. Truthfully, she loved seeing the piece of leather around Emma’s neck. The collar wasn't to oppress her, though it did show Regina’s allowed ownership over the woman. But, since the younger woman didn’t feel the same way as the dark haired woman did, Regina would happily mail the accessory back.

Suddenly Emma’s hands were atop of hers, ceasing her movements. “No, I like the idea of the collar, I just-. I think it's…too much.”

“Too much?” Regina question, raising her eyebrow at the notion. “How so?”

The collar didn't seem to be much in the mayor’s eyes. It was a rather simple, black leather collar, about an inch and a half or so in width, and had a collection of silver, metal rings to chain leashes, etcetera on to. She owned numerous ones in the Enchanted Forest that were far more elaborate. Despite the simplistic appearance though, it was rather expensive, but Regina blamed that on the fact that the online catalogue was rather overpriced.

“It just doesn't seem like me, or us,” Emma shrugged, turning away from the mirror to look into Regina’s eyes. “It's seems so…medieval, or like something you'd see in a porno.”

With a snort, Regina grabbed the blonde’s hands in her own, a small smile tugging at her lips. She could always count on Emma’s honesty with her, even when she seemed to lack a filter (and a brain). Gingerly sliding the leather out of the buckle, Regina tossed the collar to the floor and redirected her focus back onto the beautiful woman in front of her. “Then we can send it back and pick something out together, okay? I want you to be comfortable with it, since you are the one who is wearing it.”

Emma grinned brightly, flashing her teeth with a glint in her opalescent eyes. Regina responded immediately, leaning forward to capture the woman’s lips with her own. Their tongues mingled and danced together, a soft moan coming from the blonde’s throat and resonating in the older woman’s mouth like an amphitheater. 

“Now,” the mayor whispered against Emma’s pale lips, “Why don't I show you how delicious you look right now?”


End file.
